


Lovers before Enemies

by krazy4ne



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krazy4ne/pseuds/krazy4ne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Luisa aka Kommissar working together on a DSM album at the studio where Beca works. They become very close but will their relationship last once their groups become enemies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovers before Enemies

Beca has been working for Residual Heat since the beginning of her sophomore year at Barden.   
She started off as an intern like many do and has moved her way up to assistant producer. They are really great about her finishing her degree and performing with the Bellas. There had been a huge increase of popularity in a cappella and having a national champion working for them really helped bring in new talents and put Beca on fast track to becoming a producer herself.

* * *

It was the summer between her junior and senior years after becoming back to back to back national champions that Beca was given the opportunity to help co produce an album. All Beca knew was that it was a large a cappella group from Germany. Beca hadn’t done much research on international a cappella groups as she was focused on her competition with in the United States for nationals.

She arrived at work early to find a large tour bus out front already with a large logo that read DSM: Das Sound Machine. She thought to herself that that was an interesting name and that they must all be robots to be a machine. She smiled at herself just picturing a bunch of automatons trying to sing and dance. As she entered the building she smiles and waves at the receptionist and makes her way to her cubical. An intern sets a coffee on Beca’s desk.

“Thanks Mark.” She picks up the cup and takes a sip, “Perfect as always.”

He smiles back at her, “No problem Beca, I’m just doing my job.” He continues along the row of cubical dropping off coffee to the others.

Beca gets her things together before heading towards the sound booth area where she assumes her boss and DSM are gathered. She is looking at her phone checking to see if she has received any new messages since she left home. She sips her coffee while keeping her eye on her phone. She suddenly comes to a hard stop as she runs into someone or something, causing her to toss her coffee in the air and the lid flying off. Coffee is all over her, the floor, the wall, and the woman she just ran into.

“Oh my god, I am so so so sorry.” Beca quickly apologizes and she grabs a roll of paper towels from a nearby service table used for when artists are in the studio.

“ahhhh Dummkoph, meine Lederjacke ist ruiniert. Sie haben Glück, dass der Kaffee war nicht heiẞ.” The woman in front of Beca wipes the coffee off of her jacket the best she can and shakes her hand off causing coffee to splatter even more.

“I am so sorry, ma’am. I will have that dry cleaned for you.” Beca hands the woman some paper towels to clean herself off with. Beca finally looks at the woman she ran into and loses all thought as the tall blonde Goddess before her takes the paper towels and wipes it down her neck to clean the coffee off her skin as she looks at Beca with her piercing blue-grey eyes.

“Do not call me ma’am.” She glares down at Beca and in a German accent that makes Beca feel slightly intimidated yet turned on, “You will call me Kommissar and I expect you to get this mess cleaned up and have my jacket clean by the time we leave here today.” She takes off her jacket and drops it onto Beca’s arm. “Where is die Toilette?”

Beca unable to speak points down the hallway, Kommissar huffs and makes her way to the restroom. Mark comes up behind Beca causing her to jump.

“Here give me that I will run it right over to the cleaner.” He takes the messy paper towels and jacket. Beca just stares off in the direction of where the Kommissar disappeared.

“Thanks, Mark. Where did that gorgeous specimen come from?” Beca says out loud, making Mark laugh.

“That is the Kommissar, she is the leader of DSM, the group that you are supposed to be producing an album with over the summer before they go back to Europe.” Mark tells her.

“Well shit.” Beca says as she makes her way back to her cubical after Mark took the jacket from her and helped clean up the spilt coffee. All Beca had to wear was her Bellas track jacket over her now stained blouse. Not wanting to feel all gross for the rest of the day she quickly takes off her top and puts on the blue jacket. “Bellas” spelled out clearly on the back for all to see in bright gold yellow. She zips it up to where the zipper stops, leaving a very low V-neck and making her bra almost visible. She groans as she looks in to the mirror and headed back to the sound booth. Hoping the tall blonde would still be in the restroom so she could quickly get to her seat by the mixing board so no one would stare at her as she walked through the middle of the room.

She opens the door to see the Kommissar there already standing in the middle of the room speaking in German to her fellow group members. Beca looks at her up and down taking in the woman in front of her. The Kommissar is wearing tight black jeans with black leather biker boots. Her shirt is a tight black mess with a black low v-neck crop top button up vest shirt. Beca feels drool starting to pool in her mouth. The Kommissar looks over to the door to see Beca standing there in her Bellas jacket, skin tight jeans and chuck taylor shoes.

“Ah have you come to spill more coffee on me or are you just here to take our lunch orders?” The Kommissar looks down at Beca.

“Uh no…. i…i…i…” Beca stammers to tell her that she is here to produce their album.

“Cat got your tongue little Maus” the Kommissar smirks stepping closer to Beca as the rest of DSM smiles and watches the interaction. Beca thinks to herself, “as long as you are the cat,” At that moment Beca’s boss enters the room.

“Ah, Reggie you’re here already.” He comes up behind Beca and pats her on the shoulder. “Good to see you are wearing your Bellas jacket; hopefully it can inspire some a-ca-awesomeness.” He smiles at the room. Beca takes her gaze away from the Kommissar and rolls her eyes at her boss trying to imitate a-ca-speak. She quickly walks away from her boss and slides past the Kommissar and DSM towards the mixing board. The Kommissar follows Beca’s movements wondering why a little intern is going towards the producer’s seat. “I see you haven’t introduced yourselves yet so I will do it for you.” He moves up to the front of the room and spins Beca around in her chair to face the rest of the room. “Beca this is DSM short for Das Sound Machine, two time worlds champions and our newest clients.” He looks at the Kommissar. “Kommissar and DSM this is Beca aka Reggie. She is going to be helping produce your album this summer.”

“Was? Nein, this intern can’t possibly be a producer,” the Kommissar scowls at Beca’s boss then down at her, “she is so tiny.” The Kommissar smirks slightly as Beca stands up from her chair trying to be intimidating.

“Yes I sure can be a producer, just because I’m not tall and physically flawless,” Beca gestures at the Kommissar.

“Thank you” says the Kommissar.

”Doesn’t mean I can’t make music especially with my mouth….” Beca blushes deep red not being able to control her words as the pour out of her mouth, “because I am three time back to back national ICCA champion.” Beca tries to recover but she can see the rest of DSM smirking at her trying to hold back their laughter. The Kommissar is slightly smiling at Beca, taking in the look and blush Beca has on her face.

“Play us something of yours then troll,” A tall guy off to the side steps up next to the Kommissar but stays slightly behind and to her left. The Kommissar looks back over her shoulder giving him a slight glare.

“Ja, good idea Pieter. Play some of your music for us Maus.” The Kommissar snaps her fingers and one of the members of DSM brings her a chair and she sits down crossing one of her long slender legs over the other. She then holds her hand up and one of her minions places a bottle of water in her hand and steps back into the group. The Kommissar opens the bottle and takes a drink while looking up at Beca, who is still standing there watching the Kommissar. Once the Kommissar is done with her drink she holds up the bottle and Pieter takes it from here. “Well tiny Maus we are waiting.”

Beca scurries to a rack of CDs in the corner and grabs a couple of discs. She pops them into the player and on her computer selects a couple of songs to play. She looks back at the Kommissar as the songs play, then glancing to the others in the room to gage their reactions. She sees them nodding along to the music and slightly smiles knowing that they like what they are hearing. Looking back at the Kommissar in the middle of the room, Beca does not see any acknowledgement of the songs or any expression that she likes or dislikes them. Beca stops the music and waits for some kind of response from the leader of DSM. Pieter comes up behind the Kommissar and whispers in her ear. She nods and looks back to Beca, with her bright piercing eyes. Beca sees a slight glint of approval but there is no facial expression to match or to suggest an emotional response.

“That is nice for what it is.” The Kommissar says, “but we do not use all of those instruments and computer added sounds,” she makes to stand up, “and if that is all you can do then I think we may need to find a different producer somewhere else.”

“Whoa whoa Kommissar wait.” Beca’s boss jumps from his position towards the Kommissar. The Kommissar sits back into her chair. “Beca has more than this. That was just some of the more current songs she has worked on.” He looks to Beca. “Get the Bella’s demo disc.”

“But it’s not ready, it is so raw,” Beca protests.

“I know it is still raw but I want them to hear what you can do even if it is mostly mash-ups, but since that is what a cappella groups sing they should hear that.” He stares down at her.

“Ok it’s in my desk, I’ll be right back.” Beca leans forward to get out of her chair forgetting she is wearing only her Bellas jacket. As she stands up and straightens out she sees The Kommissar smirking at her and looking at her chest then back up to Beca’s eyes. Beca looks down and sees her jacket zipper has come down a couple of inches to reveal her black bra just slightly. Beca quickly zips it up and covers her chest with her hands as she jets out of the room.

Beca is completely embarrassed as she reaches her cubical. She takes a minute to calm her breathing and clears her mind of the way the Kommissar looking like she could eat Beca alive, Beca thinking how much she would love to be eaten by such a Goddess. She shakes the thoughts from her head and digs in her desk for the CD. She finally finds it and turns to find Mark standing by the entrance to her cubical.

“How are things going in there? And OMG tell me more about the Kommissar and her handsome second in command Pieter?” Mark wiggles his eyebrows at her.

“So far I have spilt coffee all over “the” Kommissar and been told I am too tiny to be a producer, and have made an embarrassment of myself while being called a mouse and a troll by the ass named Pieter.” She quickly says and she opens the CD case to make sure it is in there. “Oh and I totally just flashed my bra at the Kommissar as I was getting up out of my chair to come over here.”

Mark practically squeals at what Beca just said.

“Don’t you start that Mark, you know ever since I told you Jesse and I broke up because I finally came to terms with my true self, with help from Chloe.” She smiles at him, “there will be nothing going on between me and the Kommissar, Her and DSM are clients and you know the rule about sleeping with clients.”

“Yeah yeah I know but feelings can’t be helped if you are so totally in lust with someone.” Mark looks back over his shoulder and sees the Kommissar and Pieter talking to eachother in the soundbooth room. “I would love to taste his wiener schnitzel.” He looks back at Beca and winks. She smiles and giggles.

“Well just be careful Mark, I don’t want you getting hurt.” She pats him on the arm as she walks by and back to the sound room. “Oh and they will be needing to have their lunch orders taken soon. I’m sure you could ask Pieter what kind of schnitzel he prefers.” She sees Mark blush before turning back down the hall way.

“Here it is.” Beca enters the room holding up the disc. She puts it in the player. “Warning this is rough and has not been properly recorded.” Beca hits play and the first song is what they sang for the national finals freshman year. “I arranged most of the songs on this CD for my a cappella group, The Barden Bellas. Some of the songs are us just goofing around.” She sits tall and watches DSM especially the Kommissar as they listen. She can see they are impressed from just the first song. As the song finishes she pauses the CD. “That was what we used to win nationals and become the first ever all female a cappella group to win nationals.” The next song that starts has the other Bellas begging Beca to sing a song and you can hear her protesting. Beca quickly stops the CD making everyone look at her with curiosity.

“Yeah you all don’t want to hear that.” Beca says and turns back away from the group.

“Oh is the little troll afraid that she will embarrass herself even more than she already has this morning.” Pieter smirks at Beca.

“Or maybe worried we will want steal her mediocre arrangements.” One of the girls in the back of the group says with a laugh to her voice.

“I am not afraid of any of you,” Beca looks over at the Kommissar who has her eyebrow raised in a questioning look, Beca looks away from the blonde and speaks to the rest of the group, “I… I just don’t think it is something that would work for your group on your album.”

“Either way Maus we will hear this song.” The Kommissar shifts in her seat from leaning on one side to the other. “Now hit the play button on your cute little laptop.” Beca stares at her and immediately hits play to restart the track. The Bellas start harmonizing No Diggity by Blackstreet then Beca starts rapping on the CD.

_It's going down Fade to Blackstreet_  
_The homeys got abby collab creations Funk like acne_  
_No doubt I put it down never slouch_  
_As long as my credit could vouch_  
_A dog couldn't catch me straight up_  
_Tell me who could stop with Dre makin' moves_  
_Attracting honeys like a magnet_  
_Giving them ear-asms with my mellow accent_  
_Still moving his flavor with the homeys Blackstreet & Teddy  
_ _The original rump shakers_

Fat Amy joins in with the next part of the verse

_Shorty get down, good Lord_  
_Baby got’em open all over town_  
_Strickly biz she don’t play around_  
_Cover much grounds_  
_Gettin paid is her forte_  
_Each and every day true player way_  
_I can’t get her outta my mind (well)  
_ _I think about the girl all the time (well well)_

The rest of the Bellas join in with the chorus.

_I like the way you work it_  
_(no diggity)_  
_I got to bag it up_  
_I like the way you work it_  
_(no diggity)_  
_I got to bag it up_  
_(bag it up girl)_  
_I like the way you work it_  
_(no diggity)_  
_I got to bag it up_  
_(bag it up)_  
_I like the way you work it_  
_(no diggity)  
_ _I got to bag it up_

The track ends with all the Bellas laughing. Beca looks at the Kommissar who is smiling at her. Not a big smile nor one that most would probably even notice but Beca does and she tries to hide her own smile before the next track starts, which is the mash-up the Bella did to find their found in the pool before finals her freshmen year, Just the way you are by Bruno Mars and just a dream by Nelly.

_Oh, her eyes, her eyes, make the stars look like they're not shining_  
_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_  
_She's so beautiful,  
_ _and I tell her every day._

Beca looks directly into the Kommissar’s eyes as the song continues to play.

_(I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me)_  
_I know, I know_  
_(Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be)_  
_when I compliment her she won't believe me_  
_(Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream)_  
_it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_  
_But every time she asks me do I look ok,_  
_(It's only a dream)  
_ _I say_

_When I see your face_

_(So I travelled back, down that road)_  
_(Will she come back, no one knows)_  
_Not a thing that I would change_  
_(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
_ _(it was only Just A Dream)_

_When I see your face_  
_(So I travelled back, down that road)_  
_(Will she come back, no one knows)_  
_Not a thing that I would change_  
_(I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream)_  
_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are  
_ _(it was only Just A Dream)_

_When I see your face_

When the song ends the Kommissar gestures for Pieter to come over to her, he leans over and she whispers in his ear. Beca sees him nod in agreement.

“Ok we agree to record our album here but we have one condition and I a request that shall be discussed in private with you.” The Kommissar looks over at Beca’s boss. “The condition is that Beca will be the main producer of this album, others may help but she will get credit for being the main producer. She knows what is needed to arrange a cappella songs and has experience.”

“That should be no problem, she was going to be one of the top co producers but making her the main one sounds good to me.” Beca’s boss says a sound of surprise to his voice that they want her as lead producer.

“Gut, shall we go to your office so I may make my private request?” the Kommissar stands from her chair and brushes her pants of wrinkles caused from sitting.

“Of course right this way.” Beca’s boss opens the door of the sound booth for the Kommissar and Pieter then leads them to his office. They walk right by Mark as they go. Beca totally sees Pieter checking Mark out and smiles.

* * *

“What may I do for your private request?” Beca’s boss says as he closes the door behind him and the Kommissar and Pieter sit down.

“I know that most places have policies about getting involved with clients in more than a professional sense.” The Kommissar says.

“Yes we do have one of those policies. Why do you want to know about our policies?” he is a little confused.

“We will all be working very close together this summer and if there should be some sort of attraction between a member of DSM and one of your employees I don’t want them getting fired. We all know how to act professionally when we are working but say after hours or when this album is finished no one will be punished should they have developed another kind of relationship beyond friends.” The Kommissar says flat out.

“Of course, we would never and cannot legally fire an employee for getting involved with a client, it is just frowned upon. The policy is just to discourage employees from doing so to protect our company should there be a bad ending to the relationship. We do not want an employee or client suing our company.” Beca’s boss explains the policy to them.

“Very good, thank you.” The Kommissar stands. “It will be a pleasure working with you and your team.”

“Thank you for choosing us.” Beca’s boss reaches out to shake the Kommissar and Pieter’s hands. “I believe we should get back to the booth and start brainstorming some ideas.” They all exit the office and make their way over to the sound booth again.

The Kommissar sees Beca talking in the booth through the window to another employee of the studio and the rest of DSM. She sees her smile and she can’t help but want the smaller woman to smile at her. She hopes her Kommissar personality doesn’t force the brunette away; she really wants to get to know this amazing artist.


End file.
